vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meridia
Summary Meridia is the Daedric Prince of Life, Light and Living Energies. Though her sphere is obscured and incomprehensible to most mortals, she is one of the few Daedra considered to not be wholly evil, but instead benevolent to an extent, as she is associated with the energies of all living things, and is believed to defend her followers from the undead. Meridia harbors a deep, everlasting hatred for all undead beings, seeing them as an affront to life itself, and as such is directly opposed to Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of Domination and lord of all vampires. She was among the most revered deities of the ancient Ayleid Empire, and unlike most Daedric Princes, Meridia genuinely cared for her worshipers, having directly intervened when the city of Delodiil was attacked by Molag Bal's daedric armies. Thousands of years later, when Molag Bal sought to consume Nirn with the Planesmeld, Meridia personally aided The Vestige in their journey and helped stop the Prince's schemes, as she wished to preserve life on the mortal world. However, Meridia didn't always rank among the Principalities of Oblivion. She was once known as Merid-Nunda, and belonged to the Pantheon of the Magne-Ge, the Star Children of the Et'Ada Magnus, the Architect of the Mortal Plane. Though she fled from the Mundus along with her father and siblings, Merid-Nunda wouldn't remain within the Anuic harmony of Aetherius forever, and eventually assumed her current position as a Daedric Prince. What brought Merid-Nunda's fall is unclear, with some sources suggesting that Magnus himself cast her out of Aetherius when she sought to stop an event known as "The Breaking", while others suggest that she descended onto Oblivion out of her own free will. What is known however, is that after falling to the Interplanar Void, Meridia created her own realm, the Colored Rooms, to serve as a "great drag-lens" that bent the pure light of Magnus, refracting it into all the known and unknown colors that reach Mundus. Therefore, Meridia can be said to be directly responsible for the existence and perception of color in the Mortal Plane, and thus she is said to contain the Plenum of color and energy within her realm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B Name: Meridia (Formerly known as Merid-Nunda). Known by many titles, such as Our Lady of Infinite Energies, The Lady of Light and Life, The Glister Witch, The Lady of Greed, The Wayward Solar Daughter, Radiant Meridia, Merid Who Held the Whole of the Blackblock Under Her Hood, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as female. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Daedric Prince of Light and Life, God, Fallen Magne-Ge, Former Et'Ada, Spirit of M Sign Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Daedra are described as living conglomerations of hyper-angles, and as being entities of higher-dimensional morphology beyond what mortals can perceive), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 5. Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Regeneration (High-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Immensely above the Ideal Masters, who exist as, and control their own Platonic Ideal beyond the limitations of Nirn), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Physics Manipulation (The physical properties of any plane of Oblivion are entirely dependent on their Prince's whims), Law Manipulation (Similarly, the laws of the Colored Rooms are entirely dependent on Meridia's will), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Life Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Summoning, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Transmutation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (As a Daedric Prince, Meridia is one of the primary Ada that fundamentally maintain and comprise the infinitely-dimensioned Void of Oblivion, holding absolute domain over and personifying one of the sixteen partitions that make up the entirety of the realm and represent the empty spaces behind the spokes of the Wheel of the Mundus) | High Hyperverse level (As an Magne-Ge, Merid-Nunda was never limited by the Mortal Plane, and thus retained her original power as an Et'Ada. The Et'Ada where the entities that gave form and structure to the Aurbis, and shaped and stabilized it from its state of primordial chaos) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent within the Colored Rooms | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level Stamina: Infinite | Infinite Range: High Hyperversal (Can freely traverse through Oblivion, an infinite-dimensional void which encompasses all possibility and contains an endless number of individual daedric realms) | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Dawnbreaker, The Lights of Meridia, The Ring of Khajiit, Meridia's Beacon Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Daedric Prince Meridia | Magne-Ge Merid-Nunda Gallery MeridiaESO.jpg|''Meridia as she appears in Elder Scrolls Online'' MeridiaManifestation.jpg|''Manifestation of Meridia in Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Groundskeeper.jpg|''The Groundskeeper, a physical manifestation of Meridia'' MeridiaConcept.jpg MeridiaBeacon.jpg|''A statue of Meridia in Skyrim'' MeridiaTemple.jpg|''A defaced temple of Meridia in Summerset'' MeridNunda.jpg MeridiaPainting.jpeg Dawnbreaker.jpg|''Dawnbreaker, Meridia's Sword of Light'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings